It's All Coming Back to me
by If-only-u-knew-me
Summary: Lucy has come back to Japan because of a promise. The question is with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehehe hello my first fanfic. Ok please read and review. ^.^**

Lucy's Pov

_Beautiful sunset today. 2 little children are just talking._

"_Ne, Gray tomorrow when I leave, I will come back to Japan in High school kay!" A blonde cutie said._

"_Like I care" the boy said harshly but if you look into his eyes you can see sadness._

"_GRAY!"_

"_What?"_

"_I like you."_

"_I like you to Lucy."_

It has been awhile since I had this dream. I guess it's because I'm coming back to Japan.

Today I am coming back to japan to keep a promise to my best friend! Gosh we knew each other since we were in diapers. I would say we were pretty close. I wonder if he remembers me?

Were here! A limo came for me….. I think. Anyways when we came to school this teacher came to greet me.

"Hello. I am ." He says that with pride.

"Um hello I am Lucy."

"Why hello there Lucy!" He said with a 'Look-at-me-I'm-acting-nice-so-when-were-in-class-listen'

He showed me around dorms, towns (Shopping area's) and a lot more. Once we got to class he told me to wait out side for my cue.

Class POV

"Hello class who missed me?"

No response.

"ehehehehe Today we have a new student."

That seemed to get the class' attention.

"Okay come inside."

Gray's POV

Ah I kinda listened because I keep dreaming about _her_. The teacher gave the student to the cue. A blonde came out. She looked so much like her.

"Okay Please introduce your self." Our stupid teacher said.

The blonde started to reply "Konichiwa I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I hope to-"

"LUCY!" A certain pink haired boy yell.

"Natsu?" A confused Lucy responded.

"LUCY!" Natsu came running up to Lucy when she dodged to see a certain midnight haired boy.

"Gray?'' Lucy asked to see if it really was him.

"Humph. You kept your promise after all." Gray said with a smug look on his face.

**teacher fake coughs to get attention**

"Um I see you all know each other well because I'm nice and hungry free period." The teacher said and he also left.

Lucy ran up to the Gray and Natsu.

Normal POV

Lucy was walking up to Gray and Lucy.

"LUCY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE!'' Natsu said crying out tears of 'yay-your-back'

"Gray is Erza here?'' Lucy asked.

"Yes. She had to get something, she left the class before you came." Gray responded sadly, because Lucy didn't bother to ask how he was doing.

"Ohhhhh I see it!" Lucy exclaimed!

"What." Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

Then after they said that they both did their 'what did you say droopy eyes' and more.

Erza came in the class and started tearing up. Too bad Lucy didn't notice.

"Lucy….." A faint voice said. As soon as Lucy turned around she saw Erza tearing up.

_Flash back_

A young Erza and a young Lucy playing dollies until.

"Erza." Little Lucy said sadly.

"Hai Lu-lu!" An energetic Erza responded.

Lucy gave Erza a necklace with half a heart.

"Lu-lu it's so pretty! Where did you get it?"

"Ne Erza wear it ok. Promise?"

"Hai!"

"Oh and Erza go to Fairy tail academy when your in high school."

"Why Lu-"

"I'll see you there." Lucy said sadly as she ran away.

Erza's POV

She's here. Damn I felt the tears going down my eyes.

"Lu-Lu!" I screamed not caring what would happen to me.

"Erza!'' Lu-lu said tearing.

"I missed you so much!" Lu-lu said while crying.

"Same Lu-lu."

"Ne, Erza are you wearing it?" A innocent Lu-lu asked.

"Yes." I took out the necklace and she took out her's.

Mine was a purple half heart her's was a pink half a heart.

"Lucy let me see your phone." Erza said.

"Um…. Erza."

"Let me." Erza said.

"Hai." Lucy said all gloomy like. Lucy went into her pocket.

Gray's POV

It was pretty annoying because Natsu was just HUGGING her the whole time. I think I remember Erza always looking through Lucy's stuff to see if she had better friends. Oh well everyone who was with "us" when we were in elementary know me and Lucy had a certain "spark" so now that she I s insanely hot no boy would dare court her.

Lucy gave her phone. Erza started going through her contacts.

Erza gave me a certain look, I knew Erza for a pretty long time so I knew that look meant come here. I came and read a few messages. Lucky us Lucy was being dragged away by her former classmates. Anyways I read a few from I guess her friends.

To: Lucy

From: Levy

Oi Lucy, man we all miss you already! oh we weren't joking about "that" anyways Hibiki is like killing me already oh and he said he miss' you, no surprise you guys are SOOO close! Man im jealous! Anyways see you soon and Me,Jet,Droy,Chiki and Hibiki are going to see you soon!

Grrr. So Hibiki is a boy. Any ways Erza was also suspicious about the "Levy"

"Oi Erza look for more information on Hibki messages."

Erza was still looking for messages and we fond Lucys responses.

To: Lucy

From: Hibiki

Oi Lucy, why did you leave me?

To: Hibiki

From : Lucy

Sorry Hibiki, I know I'm so sorry but I have to go. I made a promise with my besties! :D

To: Lucy

From: Hibiki

Fine. And I thought we were your besties.

To:Hibiki

From: Lucy

You are but I have a lot of besties! There is Erza she is my best "girl friend" and there is Natsu "A psyco maniac with a good heart" Oh Natsu fact did you know that when we were little he would always have this one random cat with him! XD and there is Gray. Me and Gray are so close most people are like oh he is HOT and then they think 'lets go see if he will talk to us'. Oh and I find him so fun to be around! Oh and I can tell what he is thinking about because of his _eyes _anyways Hibiki I'm going to be gone awhile please get along for now, you can get along with Chiki now ok :D miss u ;D

Damn who and what is "Hibiki"?

**After school **

Gray's POV

"Lucy is your dad still you know doing stuff?" Erza asked

"Uh no."

It was an akward silence because everyone here tried getting her dad to stop….. well you know abusing her.

"Oh if he stopped abusing you who stopped him?" Natsu asked.

Lucy **blushed **damn she was cute when she does that.

"um. Hibiki."

DAMN NOT HIBIKI!

"Lucy what Dorm are you in?" I asked trying to not to sound annoyed.

"Ah, I see it!" Lucy said pointing at my _eye. _

Lucy started staring into my eye I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Ne, Gray why are you annoyed?" Lucy asked innocently?

What how does she know?

"I saw it in your eyes." She said it was not a big deal.

"Lucy what dorm are you in?" Erza asked.

"Lucy I want a marshmallow!" Natsu said whining.

"Um G dorm, room 212."

"WOW YOUR IN OUR DORM!" Natsu said yelling!

"Erza what dorm are you in?" Lucy asked.

"214"

"Gray?''

"211

"Natsu?"

"210"

We started walking behind while Lucy were talking up ahead about 'stuff no man should hear about.' Once we got there you can see 8 doors with only 1 name on each door and a number. If you take mine as an example my room is 211 there is the number 211 and my name "Gray Fullblaster" so ya. There are 6 no name rooms.

LUCY'S POV

Today was so fun! Well see you tomorrow world.

**OH next chapter is a Friday I hope you read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ya sorry I'm **very **bad at updating but I know the feeling of those who want more chapters! ^.^ Anyways in this chapter I MIGHT put more characters! Oh ya before I forget Read and Review…Please!

Lucy's POV

I had a wonderful sleep last night! Sadly I woke up to a text on my phone. If it's Natsu I swear I'm going to his room and I'm going to throw a "Gray" at him! I checked it, it wasn't. It was from…..

To: Lucy

From: Hibiki

Gosh I woke up this morning calling your name…Lucy It's not the same you changed me. I use to be a SMEXY playboy. I'm not saying that I'm NOT smexy I'm just saying that I'm not a playboy anymore. But anyways I'm coming. You see _all _of us are here. Ya as you can NOT see we are in a plane coming for you. So I hope you look forward to seeing us. And "He" is coming….

The thought of _him_ coming here scared me. I don't want him. I don't care about him…

I got up took a bath…(U know what happens after that) Any ways we went to school. It was fun! Today the teacher fell out the window because Natsu was throwing marshmallows out the window. I don't know why or how he brought marshmallows in class but he did. Around lunch the substitute teacher (yes there is now a sub 'cuz their homeroom teacher fell out the window) announced there would be several new students.

When he announced it everyone was like "Oh boy or girl!" and "I wonder if he or her is HOT!" and some (Nerds) "Are they smart and QUIET!"

When the teacher reached his limit.. "SHUT UP PEOPLE THERE ARE BOTH GENDERS! NOW SHUT THE F**** UP!'' (IDK if teachers are allowed to swear but if they aren't he broke the rules.) Everyone immediately quiet down. "Now you may come in." The teacher said in a very well manner.

1 girl and 3 epicly HOTTIES and 2 weirdos came in the class. 1 beautiful girl with blue hair with brown alluring eyes came in, a hot dirty blonde with matching hair came in, a hot midnight blue hair with matching eyes came in, a SMEXY black haired boy with pure eyes black that showed hatred in them, A Jet (U know Jet) and a Droy (U know what I mean) came in.

Everyone's eye's : *_*

Gray's POV

Gosh what a bunch of posers. - _ - Anyways they went and introduced them selves.

"Hello I am Levy McGarden. I hope to get along with all of you!" The girl with the blue hair said (Levy)

"Hey they name is Chiki Nakagawa. Oh ya if you guys know the best teacher to prank call me!" The guy with the mid night hair said.

"Akane Kasumi." The guy with the pure black hair said.

That guy creeps me out.

"The name Jet! I can run as fast as a Jet!" Jet said while screaming the word/name jet.

"I'm Droy and I am currently single." He said. He is **desperate**.

All the girls in the class shivered and the guys started laughing.

"Yo, the name is Hibiki Laytis." He said not being able to finish his sentence because the girls went into "fangirl" mode. After about 30 seconds of "kya-ness" they stopped and Laytis-san was able to finish. "I know Lucy is single all you pathetic excuse's of men better back off." He said with the kind of face that you think the bad guy is out to kill you.

But now that I think about it all of them was staring at Lucy…..

Lucy's POV 

I can't believe it. They are here, but Akane is here. After they finished introducing themselves Natsu threw another marshmallow out the window. The teacher jumped out the window. - _ -" I'm guessing to catch it but I can't be sure. So I'm guessing the class was over but there was about 2 hours of homeroom left until we can go home (dorm)

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed running toward me. "Levy-chan!" I screamed.

"Oi Lucy." Gray said with the :what-the-heck-you-know-these-people look.

"Yup!" I replied with the duh look.

"OH are _you_ Gray?" Levy asked.

"Ya." He replied.

This is nice I remember in gr 2 their was this new kid and he or she (looked like a girl talked like a girl but said she or he was a guy) he or she wiped his or her nose on Gray's shirt so he started beating the chiz out of him…..

_Good times_

Gray's POV

What a bunch of posers, as I said before. Whatever though. McGarden san.. Ouch whatever Lucy. LEVY and Erza seemed to be getting along. Jet and Droy were kinda stalking Levy. Lucy was talking to Hibiki and Chiki…. Funny H.i.B.I.K.I

and C.H.I.K.I [Get it? It rhymes.. Note from If-only-u-knew-me] Anyways the Kasumi was sitting at his spot- Actually he has none. The teacher fell out before he gave them a spot but whatever he was sitting on the teacher's desk reading a book.

Natsu's POV

I walked up to Hibiki.

"Yo! Natsu Dragneel." I said in the normal voice while throwing marshmallows out the window.

"Oh. Hey Hibiki Laytis" He said doing his "poser poses"

After, there was this awkward silence. Anyways I was challenging Jet, Droy and Gray to a race about more then I can count. It was a long day.

Lucy's POV

I was forced to watch their stupid race and Jet won all those races they had. Dude he was in the Olympics F.Y.I he won **gold** for EVERY race! GO JAPAN!

Anyways Levy, Erza and me were having so much fun talking! Hibiki and Chiki were talking. Akane was alone.

I wouldn't blame him. I hate him. He was looking at me and I would just look away. Not after what he did. I won't go back. Never. Ever.

I offered to buy Levy and Erza a drink from the vending machine. They said yes so right now I'm on my way to buy Erza and Levy COKE! I went and bought them. When I turned _he_ was there looking at me with his smug look.

"Hello Lucy." Akane said. His voice sent chills down my spine.

"Hope you enjoy your stay now go AWAY!" I screamed.

"Oh no you don't want_ that _to happen again. Do you?" He asked. He was enjoying the fear in my eyes.

"No. I don't like that." I replied. As you can see I have superb vocabulary.

"If you don't want that to happen well then you better make me _happy_."

THE END….

Of chapter 2! LOL read and review OK!

LOL I hope you liked it!


End file.
